disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Zimuruski
Robert "Bobby" Zimuruski is a supporting character in A Goofy Movie and its 2000 direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. He is one of Max's best friends in these movies. Background Bobby is a friend and classmate of Max's. He appears to have a surfer bum appearance, as he is usually seen in a T-shirt, shorts (pants in An Extremely Goofy Movie), sandals (shoes in'' An Extremely Goofy Movie''), and sunglasses. He also had his left ear pierced and a orange mohawk in A Goofy Movie (buzzcut in An Extremely Goofy Movie). It seems he uses his A/V connections to do favors for other students, as he mentions a required fee to help Max. Bobby is also known for his obsession with canned processed cheese, and he will eat it directly from the can. Appearances ''A Goofy Movie In ''A Goofy Movie, he is apparently one of the Audio/Visual students. In exchange for a fee, a can of Cheddar Whizzy, he helps Max and P.J. to hijack the auditorium stage during Principal Mazur's end of school speech. While Max performs, and P.J. directs, Bobby handles the technical aspects, which include getting rid of the Principal and lowering a giant screen, where the film plays. Later, Max trips over a cord, and ends up onstage in front of the entire student body. Max continues his performance, and Bobby uses a fire extinguisher to create a smoke effect. However, the boys are caught by Mazur and sent to his office. Bobby is the second of the boys to be called into the office, but what punishment he was given is unknown. At the end of the film, he is one of the guests at an end of school party hosted by Stacey, the student body president. There, Bobby watches Max and Goofy dance onstage with Powerline. At one point, he sprays the cheese all over Stacey and Roxanne, and when he and Stacey both reach for the dropped can, the two share an intimate moment where their eyes meet and smile at each other. ''Goofy Gets Goofy'' Prior to the release of A Goofy Movie, Bobby briefly appeared (albeit, unnamed) in the 1994 Mouse Works funny face book Goofy Gets Goofy (which, itself, is an adaptation of the Powerline concert scene from the movie). At the very end of the story, Bobby is seen with Roxanne and another of Max's friends (who appears to be P.J.) watching Max, Goofy, and Powerline dancing together on TV, much to Bobby's surprise. ''Disney Adventures'' comic After the release of A Goofy Movie, Bobby appears in a Goof Troop comic strip published in the in the October 1995 issue of Disney Adventures. In the story, "My Hero", after Max gets the idea of wanting to heroically rescue Roxanne from some perilous situation, Bobby is seen after school skateboarding down the sidewalk towards Max and P.J. As the other two brainstorm ideas on how Max can save Roxanne, Bobby slips on his skateboard and falls on the ground behind them. The next day at school, the three boys put their first rescue plan in motion. Of the three, Bobby is the least thrilled about it and says that Max owes him for what he is about to do. Dressed in his lunch as "Spaghetti Man", Bobby distracts Roxanne, Stacey, and other girls in the cafeteria as P.J. secretly attempts to tie Roxanne's shoelaces together so that she'll trip and fall into Max's waiting arms. However, as Bobby washes the spaghetti out of his hair into a trash can, it is shown that P.J. had instead tied Stacey's shoelaces by mistake, causing the plan to backfire. Later, the boys try another plan, this one involving Bobby hiding in a tree dressed in a gorilla suit. While waiting up in the tree, Bobby declares that Max's debt is now doubled. When Roxanne comes by, the plan begins to work as Bobby, in full costume, swoops down on a rope, scaring her. But when the branch his rope is tied to breaks, Bobby falls and is caught by Max, explaining that Max is no longer in his debt after having saved him. In the boys' final attempt, Bobby looks nervously at a fake python that he, Max, and P.J. stash in the school's Biology lab. The three exit the lab and try to look "casual" when Roxanne passes them on her way into the lab. They then wait for Roxanne to notice the fake python and Bobby looks on as Max re-enters the lab to "save" her. When P.J. and Bobby think that Max has succeeded, they high five each other successfully, and Bobby tells P.J. to get ready to take a photo of Max as a hero. However, because Max had fainted at the sight of a real python in the lab, Roxanne had to save him from the python with her perfume spray, and carries Max out of the lab in her arms, much to Bobby's and P.J.'s confusion. ''An Extremely Goofy Movie In the sequel, Bobby has a larger role as one of Max's best friends and College X-Games teammate. Now a high school graduate, Bobby starts to attend college with Max and P.J. at which the three plan to compete in the upcoming College X-Games competition. The three make it past the qualifying rounds, but in the semi-finals, they lose P.J. to a stunt pulled by a competing team, the Gamma Mu Mu fraternity. Bobby and Max are almost disqualified for not having enough members, but Max convinces Goofy to join at the last minute. Bobby is taken out of competition when one of the Gammas sabotages his bike and makes him crash. In the end, Bobby's team wins thanks to Max, Goofy, and Gamma member Tank. As Stacey (like Max's love interest Roxanne) does not appear in this movie, it can be inferred that any potential romance between her and Bobby probably never pan out since Bobby, in this movie, attempts to flirt with the Beret Girl before she turns him down for P.J. Gallery Trivia *Since Bobby appears (unnamed) at the end of the Mouse Works funny face book ''Goofy Gets Goofy (which was published on October 1, 1994), that book would technically be his very first appearance since its release predates that of A Goofy Movie (April 7, 1995). **Though, his color scheme in that book differs from his finalized appearance in the movie: His hair is bright green instead of orange, his shirt is maroon with a pink collar instead of all-white, his pants are bright green instead of dark olive green, his earring is pink instead of gold (and on the opposite ear), and his glasses are purple-rimmed with pink lenses instead of light brown-rimmed with blue lenses. *Ever since his formal debut in A Goofy Movie, Bobby's last name has been rather consistently misspelled by fans as "Zimmeruski" due to the name having never been written in the credits of either movie, requiring fans to guess how it is spelled. The screenplay for A Goofy Movie spells the name as "Zimmerooski", but also contains some minor dialogue differences from the finalized version of the movie.[http://thescriptsavant.com/pdf/AGoofyMovie.pdf A Goofy Movie screenplay] presented by Scriptdude In the subtitles for both the 2000 DVD release and the 2019 Blu-Ray release of A Goofy Movie, as well as in the Closed Captions for the movie's Amazon Video release, Bobby's surname is spelled "Zimuruski". Likewise, the "Zimuruski" spelling is also used in at least the Danish-translated version of the movie's official French graphic novel adaptation. As all four of these are sources that have seen official release to the public, it stands to reason that "Zimuruski" is the finalized official spelling of the name. **However, in the A Goofy Movie Mini-Comic—the pocket-sized English-translated version of the first 14 pages of the French graphic novel, which came packaged with the 1997 VHS release of A Goofy Movie in the United Kingdom—Bobby's last name is instead spelled as "Zimurinski", which is his last name given in the French-dubbed version of A Goofy Movie, and consequently in the original French version of the comic. Evidently, the translator(s) didn't catch this and left Bobby's French-original last name unchanged for the English translation. *While many have compared Pauly Shore's performance of Bobby's loud and easygoing personality to that of a stoner, the only consumable substance that Bobby has ever shown any particular interest in is cheese. Throughout A Goofy Movie, he obsesses enthusiastically over a can of Cheddar Whizzy spray cheese, spraying large globs of it directly into his mouth and making sculptures out of its contents that he then devours. In An Extremely Goofy Movie, he (along with Max and P.J.) engorges himself on an order of cheesy nachos at a night club, and near the movie's end, he chows down on a double-cheese pizza. *Though Bobby is shown in An Extremely Goofy Movie to be just as much into extreme sports as Max and P.J., this trait of his was not depicted in A Goofy Movie. Rather, it was actually the Goof Troop comic strip "My Hero" (published in the October 1995 issue of Disney Adventures) that first presented his interest in skateboarding, nearly five years before the release of An Extremely Goofy Movie. *Bobby is seemingly the first Disney character to ever question why he and others are always wearing gloves, as shown in An Extremely Goofy Movie. References es:Bobby Zimuruski Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Athletes Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall